Fallen Angel
by TigresAngel
Summary: Raph meets new girl, but not just any girl, she can practice magic grace the necklace hanging from her neck, not to mention that is not quite human. Raph conoce a nueva chica, pero no es una chica cualquiera, ella puede practicar magia gracia al collar que cuelga de su cuello, sin mencionar que no es del todo humana


**English**:

**Fallen Angel**

It was another night , the four turtles were in the tortumovil , surveillance to find another one to fight and do justice , either the foot clan , or until the kraang purple dragons. A second , no longer had to worry about kraang , had expired when the Technodomo sank into the sea, good, or at least I thought . Suddenly received a call from April  
" Hello, is something important guys pero_ was going to my house "  
Donnie interrupted : " You assaulted . Need help . Just let me see if - "  
"Calm Donnie 'm fine "  
" A clear , eh , heh heh clear " Donnie blushed  
His brothers stared at him with a little laugh  
April continued - " Boys while he was coming to my home, they will not believe encontré_ "  
" An elf ? " Interrupted Mikey "  
Mikey ! " His brothers said in unison , followed by a sigh  
" No Mikey , what I found fue_ "  
" But I know they exist and are out there, but Leo tells me no"  
" Mikey how many times I have to say I'm sorry "  
" But you me_ "  
They were interrupted by a knock on the head by Raph - ! "Shut up "  
"Guys, we were listening to April , remember? " Said Donnie trying to keep a calm tone  
"You're right , sorry April, continuing " Leo said  
With that Mikey crossed his arms and sat showing tongue childishly to his brothers, but do not talk more about it  
"I found in an alley a group of kraangs , I was talking about a secret meeting with the Foot Clan who had just have apparently about having found something more interesting to be chasing me and a mutant turtles without achieving capture ninguna_ "  
An innocent , proud , mocking voice interrupted ( Mikey ) " What could be more interesting to chase ? "  
Raph hit him behind the head, getting a response of "Oh, what! " And then said "shut up and let us hear "  
" I do not know , that may be because more entertaining than pursue a skilled giant mutant turtles in ninjitsu , well, **_something_** that would serve to catch them you mainly seem to be somewhat annoying because you defeated , finally getting me to hear the rest of the plan " and Leo would tell Abril not try harder because I will bring something that could not be able to handle as last time (Chapter panic in sewers ) but first in April said " I will just go to know over the plan , wait for you to come , okay ? , I will send my location " said April sending message  
" Usually , I'm already " Donnie said standing at the map screen  
"Well then what are we waiting for? " Leo said  
"We bros" Mikey said excitedly as with a smile on his face  
And so ripped

_  
More or less the presentation go here , if someone wants to hear it , here I leave the link watch?v=gbcJk8…  
watch?v=Wr43pQ…

_  
When they arrived they found to April around a corner , but had not Kraangs  
" Over here guys " said April nearing its meeting  
"Hi April" turtles greeted  
" Hey , look at me to stay and hear what more could your plan , but only got a few stories data "  
" But where will these Kraangs , I thought it was over ," said Mikey a little disappointed, but not sad  
Leo put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the least , what this answered with another smile, this Leo turned and continued  
" Okey April , what are the data ? "  
" Time and place of the mission "  
" What mission ? " Ask Raph  
" The finding _**that**_ "  
"**_ that_** is? "  
" I do not know , they did not say at any time , all I have said is **_that_** this is what will help them _"  
" Trap " they all said in unison  
" Yes," nodded April " time is tonight at 8 in a neighborhood near downtown, apparently going to attend both as ninjas Kraangs foot ... "  
A figure spied from across the corner, looked like a girl about the age of turtles, but was a figure more like feline , hidden in the shadows , she was listening carefully to what they said, but gave an oversight a small step back and tripped over a trash can , this did not make much noise, and she barely noticed I take the sides to stop making noise .  
Raph was paying attention to April until he heard some trash cans swaying for a moment , " someone is spying on us ? " He thought, but for some reason that thought did not come with fury, went to investigate a hunch that no was safe , yet she took her sais firmly and came ready to attack if necessary, slowly was approaching , use their keen senses to see if I could hear anything else, so it was heard something like a sound ? animal, like ... that of a cat ... or maybe a larger feline, purring like a ... , air volume and a small jump back looking towards where the noise came , in order to cope with what whether he was stalking him and his family . Although not expected what was about to see , saw that figure trying to flee into the shadows  
"Wait , I'll do no harm" Raph said realizing that actually believed that had frightened  
She realized she was telling the truth by just seeing his eyes , in fact he fell watching for us seconds , stared at the intense and beautiful emerald green that apparently shone , decided to approach , but he saw the weapons Raph ninja in defensive position , fell again , Raph realized this  
" Do not go , look ," he said as he kept his sais

At that point Leo realized that one of his brothers was missing  
" Hey, Where is Raph ? " Said Leo  
"I dunno ," said Donnie  
" If a friend was here he makes a minute_ "  
" Silence" Leo interrupted  
"Hey ! " Mikey said indignantly  
"Sorry Mikey , but did not hear that? "  
Everyone went silent and unheeded  
" Sounds like Raph talking to someone," said Donnie  
" But who ? " He asked innocently Mikey  
" I do not know ,go!" Leo said taking his role as leader telling his brothers and friend to continue  
They were approached in the same way that Raph had, except that Leo stopped just before leaving sight and looked to see his brother, stared at the scene , as was slightly pushed by Mikey, April and Donnie (yes, in that order)  
Returning : " Do not go, look " he said as he kept his sais  
The girl was going over , Raph was expected stop watching the dark, but was not, seen as a strong, peaceful light colored seawater I lit the girl's face despite the shadows, wait a minute , no is a girl , well , at least not human, he is a mutant  
" Trust me," Raph said as he reached out with kindness and gentleness , she accept  
A mutant with beautiful eyes , Raph thought and thinking as the drought continued leading out of the shadows , all the while looking into her eyes with sweetness and innocence , her eyes honey, green or maybe once appeared naked eye honey, but looking further, if , were green mostly , but around the pupil were brown , then honey and finally a dark green, then went down with his eyes , he discovered whence came that Shine was a necklace hanging from neck of the girl , it was like a crystal heart-shaped , but it was not flat, had its dimensions, brightness was so ... so ... beautiful, saw life in the crystal and in the deep eyes of the girl full of sweetness ; when he came out completely, you could tell it was a humanoid white tiger , in fact was quite high , was dressed in a navy blue suit water, ombliguera blouse and mini skirt sport style , similar to that worn by cheerleaders not wearing shoes, but brown protective tapes quite dirty and worn as carrying turtles , hands long wearing fingerless gloves, that showed five fingers (unlike Splinter ) nail actually clawed over right wrist was a bracelet that was a chain with five small stones with a similar brightness to the collar , but much less compared  
Just then Mikey, Donnie April and fell on top of Leo , who had not endured more , and the others were accommodating him up as support  
" Wowww " groans were heard followed by a fall  
Both Raph as the girl turned to be rejoining find all soil  
" Awww , that's adorable" Mikey said April and moved by the scene , earning a slight blush response both Raph and the girl  
All unaware that still had their weapons held ready until April had his tessen . She realized this, ran to a side stairs of the building side , this time without the opportunity to Raph to stop , all I did was give a barely audible whisper "sorry" , released Raph , leaving running with great agility and climb to the roof of the building, he fled  
"Wait " Raph thought but it did not sound her mouth

**Ángel caído**

Era otra noche más, las cuatro tortugas estaban en el tortumovil, en otra vigilancia para hallar con quien luchar y hacer justicia, ya sea el clan del pie, los kraang o hasta los dragones púrpura. Un segundo, ya no tenían que preocuparse por los kraang, los habían vencido cuando el Technodomo se hundió en el mar, bueno, o por lo menos, eso creían. De repente recibieron una llamada de April

"Hola, es algo importante chicos, iba yendo a mi casa pero_ "

Donnie interrumpió: "Te asaltaron. Necesitas ayuda. Solo déjame ver si-"

"Tranquilízate Donnie estoy bien"

"A claro, eh, claro je je" Donnie se sonrojó

Sus hermanos se quedaron mirándolo con un poco de risa

April continuó –"Chicos mientras iba llegando a mi casa, no van a creer que encontré_"

"¿Un duende?" interrumpió Mikey"

¡Mikey!" dijeron al unísono sus hermanos, seguido por un suspiro

"No Mikey, lo que encontré fue_"

"pero sé que existen y están por ahí, aunque Leo me diga que no"

"Mikey cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento"

"Pero tú me_"

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la cabeza por Raph – "¡Cállense!"

"Chicos, estábamos escuchando a April ¿recuerdan?" dijo Donnie tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo

"Tienes razón, lo siento April, continua" dijo Leo

Con esto Mikey se cruzó de brazos y se sentó mostrándoles la lengua infantilmente a sus hermanos, pero ya no hablo más del tema

"encontré en un callejón un grupo de kraangs, estaba hablando sobre una reunión secreta con el clan del pie que habían acabado de tener, al parecer sobre haber encontrado _algo_ más interesante que estar persiguiéndome a mí y a unas tortugas mutantes sin lograr capturar a ninguna_"

Una voz inocente, orgullosa y burlona interrumpió (Mikey) "¿Qué podría ser más interesante que perseguirnos?"

Raph lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza, consiguiendo como respuesta un "¡Ay, qué!" y luego le dijo "cállate y déjanos oír"

"No sé, que puede ser, pues más entretenido que perseguir a unas tortugas gigantes mutantes expertas en ninjitsu, bueno, **_algo_**que serviría para atraparlos a ustedes principalmente, parece que están algo molestos porque ustedes los derrotaron, en fin me quedar para oír el resto del plan" Leo ya iba a decirle a Abril que no se esforzara más pues podría meteré en algo que no sería capaz de manejar como la última vez (capítulo pánico en las alcantarillas) pero Abril dijo primero "solo los voy a ir para saber más de su plan, esperare a que vengan, ¿okey?, les voy a enviar mi ubicación" dijo Abril enviando el mensaje

"Listo, ya llego" dijo Donnie ubicándose en el mapa de la pantalla

"¿Bueno entonces qué estamos esperando?" dijo Leo

"Vamos bros" dijo Mikey con entusiasmo al igual que con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y así arrancaron

_Más o menos aquí iría la presentación, si alguien quiere oírla, aquí les dejo el enlace _ watch?v=gbcJk8mZH7Y

watch?v=Wr43pQwYT18

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Abril detrás de una esquina, pero no habían Kraangs

"Por aquí chicos" Dijo Abril acercándose a su encuentro

"Hola April" las tortugas saludaron

"Hola, miren me quede a oír lo que más pude de su plan, pero solo conseguí unos cuentos datos"

"Pero de donde saldrán estos Kraangs, pensé que ya había acabado" dijo Mikey un poco decepcionado, pero no triste

Leo le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió a el menor, a lo que este le respondió con otra sonrisa, con esto Leo se volvió y continuó

"Okey April, ¿cuáles son esos datos?"

"Hora y lugar de la misión"

"¿Qué misión?" Pregunto Raph

"La de encontrar **_eso_**"

"¿ósea?"

"no lo sé, no lo dijeron en ningún momento, lo único que han dicho es que **_eso_**_,_ es lo que les va a ayudar a _"

"Atraparnos" dijeron todos al unísono

"Así es" asintió April "la hora es esta misma noche a las 8 en un barrio cerca del centro, al parecer van asistir, tanto Kraangs como ninjas del pie…"

Una figura los espiaba desde el otro lado de la esquina, parecía una chica alrededor de la edad de las tortugas, pero era una figura más como felina, escondida en las sombras, ella estaba oyendo con atención lo que decían, pero en un descuido dio un paso pequeño hacia atrás y se tropezó con un bote de basura, este no hizo mucho ruido, ya que ella apenas se dio cuenta lo tomo de los lados para que dejara de hacer ruido.

Raph estaba prestando atención a April hasta que oyó unos botes de basura balanceándose por un momento, "¿alguien nos está espiando?", pensó, pero por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento no vino con furia, fue a investigar con un presentimiento de que no había peligro, aun así tomó sus sais con firmeza y se acercó listo para atacar, en caso de ser necesario, poco a poco se fue acercando, uso sus agudos sentidos para ver si podía escuchar algo más, así fue escuchó algo, parecía un sonido animal, como el de… el de… ¿un gato o tal vez un felino más grande?, parecía un … ronroneo; tomo aire y con una pequeña vuelta salto mirando hacia donde venía el ruido, con el fin de hacerle frente a lo que sea que estaba acechando a él y su familia. Aunque no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ver, vio a esa figura tratando de huir hacia las sombras

"Espera, no te voy a hacer daño" dijo Raph al darse cuenta que en realidad creía que la había asustado

La chica se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad por el simple hecho de ver sus ojos, de hecho se quedó mirándolos por nos segundos, se quedó mirando ese intenso y hermoso color verde esmeralda que al parecer brillaba, decidió acercarse, pero vio las armas ninja de Raph en posición defensiva, volvió a retroceder, Raph se dio cuenta de esto

"No te vayas, mira" dijo mientras guardaba sus sais

En ese momento Leo se dio cuenta de que uno de sus hermanos faltaba

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Raph?" dijo Leo

"No lo sé" dijo Donnie

"Si amigo, estaba aquí hace un minuto_"

"Silencio" interrumpió Leo

"¡Oye!" dijo Mikey indignado

"Lo siento Mikey, pero ¿no oyen eso?"

Todos hicieron silencio y pusieron atención

"Suena como Raph conversando con alguien" dijo Donnie

"Pero ¿con quién?" pregunto inocentemente Mikey

"No lo sé, ¡vamos!" dijo Leo tomando su papel como líder indicándole a sus hermanos y amiga que la siguieran

Se fueron acercando de la misma manera que Raph lo había hecho, excepto que Leo los detuvo justo antes de salir a la vista y se asomó para ver a su hermano, se quedó mirando la escena, al igual que fue ligeramente empujado por Mikey, April y Donnie (_si, en ese orden_)

_Retomando_: "No te vayas, mira" dijo mientras guardaba sus sais

La chica se fue yendo más, Raph ya se esperaba dejar de verla por la oscuridad, pero no fue así, vio como una fuerte y pacífica luz color agua marina iluminaba el rostro de la chica a pesar de las sombras, esperen un momento, no es una chica, bueno, por lo menos no humana, es, una mutante

"Confía en mí" dijo Raph mientras le extendía la mano con dulzura y ternura, ella la acepto

Una mutante con hermosos ojos, pensó Raph y continuó pensando mientras la sequía guiando fuera de las sombras, todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos con dulzura e inocencia, tenía los ojos miel, o tal vez verdes, a simple vista parecían miel, pero mirando con más detalle, si, eran verdes en su mayoría, pero alrededor de la pupila eran cafés, luego miel y por último un verde oscuro, luego siguió bajando con la mirada, descubrió de donde venía ese brillo, era de un collar que colgaba del cuello de la chica, era como un cristal en forma de corazón, pero no era plano, tenía sus dimensiones, es brillo era tan…tan…hermoso, veía vida tanto en el cristal como en los profundo ojos de la chica llenos de dulzura; cuando por fin salió por completo, se veía que era una, tigresa blanca humanoide, de hecho era bastante alta, estaba vestida con un traje azul agua marina, una blusa ombliguera y una mini falda estilo deportiva, parecida a la que usan las porristas, no llevaba zapatos, pero si cintas protectoras color marrón bastante sucias y gastadas como las que llevaban las tortugas, en las manos llevaba guantes largos sin dedos, que dejaban ver cinco dedos (_a diferencia de Splinter_)con uñas, de hecho parecían garras, encima de la muñeca derecha llevaba una manilla que era una cadena con cinco pequeñas piedras con un brillo parecido al collar, pero mucho menos en comparación

Justo en ese momento Mikey, April y Donnie se cayeron encima de Leo, quien no había soportado más, ya que los demás se le fueron acomodando encima como soporte

"Wowww" se oyeron quejidos seguidos por una caída

Tanto Raph como la chica se voltearon para encontrar a todos reincorporándose del suelo

"Awww, eso es adorable" dijeron April y Mikey conmovidos por la escena, ganándose como respuesta un ligero rubor tanto de Raph como de la chica

Todos sin darse cuenta que todavía tenían sus armas listas en manos, hasta April tenía su tessen. La chica se dio cuenta de esto, salió corriendo hacia unas escaleras laterales del edificio del lado, esta vez sin darle la oportunidad a Raph de detenerla, lo único que hizo fue dar un susurro apenas audible "lo siento", soltarse de Raph, salir corriendo y subir con gran agilidad hasta el tejado del edificio, salió huyendo

"Espera" pensó Raph pero no salió sonido de su boca


End file.
